Lucy Stargazer
by jokergirl2001
Summary: In a different timeline Lucy was also kidnapped and forced to become a slave in the tower of heaven. How exactly does that alter the adventure?
1. Reliving Nightmares

_Lucy held back a whimper as she stared at the men in front of her and her group. She wouldn't cry, she was way past the point of crying_

 _Besides she knew that their half baked escape plan wouldn't work. They were just children after all, they couldn't win against the adults_

 _"Who was the mastermind behind this botched escape? Only that person will be held accountable, the rest will get off with a slap on the wrist. Am I benelovent or what?" the man laughed_

 _Lucy resisted the urge to glance at Sho, she didn't want them catching on. Instead she opened her mouth at the same time Erza did "I.."_

 _"It was me"_

 _Her eyes widened as she snapped her head up to Jellal_

 _"I planned it all and told them what to do" Jellal stated_

 _"Is that so? Hmm. It was this girl wasn't it?"_

 _Lucy's eyes widened as the man accused Erza of being the mastermind, how could they accuse Erza who obviously didn't have it in her?_

 _'I can't let them hurt Erza..' she thought to herself forcing a giggle_

 _It was enough to earn her that man's attention_

 _"Oh? Care to tell me what's so funny little girl?"_

 _Lucy didn't let her fear show, she merely digged her nail into her skin to prevent showing any fear_

 _"Someone as uncultured as her couldn't possibly even think of the possibility of escaping. In fact everyone here wouldn't even be able to spot an escape route, they're all too scared and dense" she didn't even glance at her friends, too afraid to see their hurt looks at her venemous words_

 _But it didn't matter, by being cruel she was protecting them. Just like he protected her..._

 _"Huh, I guess you're right. The only one smart enough to spot an escape route is you"_

 _Lucy placed on a mockery of a brave smirk, "The next attempt won't be botched" she said trying to taunt the man into focusing on her instead of the others_

 _She didn't even flinch as the man slapped her_

 _"Take her away"_

 _Lucy didn't resist as two men grabbed her and began dragging her away, she wouldn't die. They wouldn't kill her_

 _Because she was too valuable for them to_

 _"No! It was me, not Lucy!"_

 _"Jellal..." Lucy muttered staring at the boy_

 _"I-it was me" Erza also tried despite shaking_

 _Lucy could see the man reconsidering which made her bite her lips "Dogs shall be foolishly loyal even after getting kicked by their owner after all" she coldly said as her bangs obscured her watering eyes_

 _'It's okay guys, I'll be fine...as long as you all are okay I'll be able to continue on. You're all my pillars...'_

Lucy frowned slightly as she turned to the left, her frown immediately disappearing as she felt a body against hers

"Bad dreams as usual, huh?" a husky voice asked as Lucy hugged him tightly, her breasts pressing against his chest

He weaved his hands through her straight waist length blonde hair

"Jellal..." Lucy mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes slightly

"Good morning"

Lucy nodded lifting up her head to plant a kiss on his lips, it started off slow and gentle before he bit her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth allowing his tongue easy entrance into her mouth

His tongue easily roamed through every corner in her mouth and she let him dominate her, because she'd never resist against Jellal, no matter what

A minute later he released her leaving her slightly panting

But she still gave him a smile "G'morning"


	2. Lucy's Love

_**Summary:**_ In a different timeline Lucy was also kidnapped and forced to become a slave in the tower of heaven. How exactly does that alter the adventure?

* * *

 _"It's not a sin to fall in love. You can't even arrest someone over that."_

 _ **Gajeel**_

* * *

When Lucy woke up the space next to her was empty. Kind of like the immediate feeling in her heart once she realized that.

 _'Jellal's probably at the council meeting right now.'_ She thought to herself allowing her sadness to seep in her thoughts, only in her thoughts would she let her true emotions show.

However she didn't linger on her thoughts, because she had a job to do. Att the end of the day when she gets back to their small apartment, she knew that Jellal would be there as well. He's always right there when she comes back after all.

She felt more determined to finish up her council work, because she too was posing as a government official, specifically the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. A mouthful if you asked her, but her position warranted a lot of influence.

 _Power._

 _Control._

 _Order._

Lucy shook her head, she wasn't a slave anymore. Those words couldn't hurt her anymore. They only made a fire of defiance burn deep within her. Right now, she was Lucy Stargazer, a valuable member of the military, and future heiress to the Heartfilia throne.

As soon as her father hit the bucket that is.

She was the best damned Celestial Spirit Mage since her mother. And she wasn't far off from surpassing Layla either.

Best of all, Jellal was right there with her. Lucy would like to think that she deserved Jellal more than anyone else, because she was the one who stuck by his side. She was the one who chose to stay with Jellal even right now as Jellal's walking down a foolish road. She's the one taking on half of his burden.

The one who didn't leave.

Unlike…..no, she didn't need to be reminded of that person right now.

Taking off her nightgown Lucy's thoughts wandered over to Simon. _'Unlike the others, he's the only one who didn't fall for Jellal's words. He still believes in Scarlet. Ironically Scarlet had no idea what Simon felt and still feels for her.'_

Then she snorted, "Love makes people foolish." She quietly muttered putting on her clothes.

Makes them become stupid.

Makes them become impulsive.

Makes them blubber around like an idiot.

Makes their insecurities show. Makes them doubt themselves.

Makes them do the wrong thing all because they love someone.

Lucy took a look in the mirror, for a change she had her hair down letting them reach her mid-back, she was wearing a white shirt that was hidden under Jellal's hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, loose fitting short dark shorts, and her favorite laced boots that matched Jellal's.

She gave herself a bittersweet smile, "In the end I'm a fool too."

A fool so helplessly in love with someone she knew doesn't really feel that way about her, with someone who she'd be better off without, and someone who has feelings for someone else.

 _'Stop pitying yourself Lucy. Even though he doesn't love you, you're the one sleeping in his arms every night. Maybe one day he'll love you. After all of this is done.'_ She thought to herself ignoring the fact that her voice held doubt in it.

She hugged Jellal's coat to herself in comfort. Closed her eyes. Breathed in his scent. Breathed out.

 _'You're the one who stayed by his side.'_ She reminded herself again.

Just like she did every day.

And just like every day she wondered if he was grateful enough to love her for it.

* * *

Lucy walked down the streets of Hargeon, a port city in the land of Fiore. She could honestly say the place was too touristy for her liking. But it's exactly at this touristy place that she had a job to do. Although technically speaking, she was just following a rumor in order to capture a few wanted men.

Sometimes being head of the custody enforcement unit was such a hassle for her. Why couldn't she just pose as a member of the council like Jellal did?

Oh, right. Jellal wanted as much information on anything that could be of interest to him. Including the inner workings of the military and interesting criminals.

 _'Well, time to hit the Magic store and then continue this search.'_ She decided to herself ignoring the odd looks people sent her for wearing a coat in the heat.

They could politely stick their nose in their own business. Lucy didn't care, she couldn't give a single fuck even if she tried to. The only people she cares about are her spirits, Jellal, and her band of friends that she knows since the day she met them during the…period of lack of freedom. Except for Scarlet. Scarlet can go get eaten by a dragon for all Lucy cared.

(That was a lie, she still cares about Scarlet. Not that she'd ever admit it)

It didn't take long for Lucy to reach the Magic store. Highly disappointed in the lack of keys, she bought the only one the owner had. The white doggy as she used to call the Nikora species when she was younger.

She didn't waste her time and immediately made a contract with the cute little creature, she even dubbed him with a name. Plue. He seemed to like it well enough.

Lucy ignored the fact that she got more odd looks from people now that Plue was resting on top of her head babbling on and on in a language Lucy couldn't understand. She'd have to ask Grandpa Crux about it later.

"Salamander-sama is in town!"

"Kyah~! The famous mage?!"

Lucy turned her attention to a bunch of squealing girls running off towards a crowd of girls. The blonde knew exactly who Salamander was, she did keep a close eye on the Fairy Tail guild after all. Not because of Scarlet mind you, but because of a promise to an old man to look after the guild.

As a Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy wouldn't allow herself to break her promises, even if it were naïve ones she made when she was younger.

She took a step forward, deciding that perhaps she could take this time to properly meet the infamous Natsu Dragneel. Maybe even land him in jail if he starts making a ruckus like he does everywhere he goes. The council would practically worship her more.

 _"You should stay away from fairies."_ Jellal's voice played in her head.

 _"We're creatures of the darkness, and creatures of darkness shouldn't stray towards creatures of light, or else they may disappear."_

Lucy paused. She's never been one to let anyone stop her from getting what she wants, but this is Jellal. And she has never disobeyed Jellal.

 _'But,'_ her mind argued, _'He said 'should' not that you have to. It was just a suggestion.'_

"Pun, pun?"

Lucy's attention snapped to a curious Plue, "You want to see what the commotion is about?" she asked.

Plue nodded.

And Lucy walked forward wanting to comply to her new friend's wish. Besides, how could she say no to Plue?

 _'Sometimes creatures belonging to the light don't realize that their light is too dimmed compared to a creature of the darkness' shadow.'_

Lucy weaved her way through the crowd of love-struck girls with ease, it wasn't like it was hard to. When she reached the front she quickly realized that Salamander wasn't the real Salamander and that a love charm was trying to affect her mind.

With just one thought of Jellal the charm was rendered useless.

 _'_ _Real love will always win out against a fake one. Magic or no magic.'_ She thought to herself with an amused smirk directed at the fake Salamander.

To think she'd get this lucky without even searching for her target for long.

 _'Target found. Enjoy your last taste of freedom Bora, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. You'll rot in the deepest cell I can shove you into. Scum like you who takes away people's freedom disgusts me.'_

* * *

"Igneel!"

Lucy's attention went to certain pink haired teen who stumbled out of the front crowd of fangirls. The blonde couldn't help but inwardly smirk, the situation was highly amusing and ironic. The fake salamander meeting the real salamander.

But as amusing as the situation was, she didn't linger, and instead exited from the crowd. Natsu Dragneel may be a notorious troublemaker that the council would die to have thrown in jail for any crime, but Lucy didn't have anything against the boy. Neither did Jellal. And not to mention her promise to grandpa Rob.

"Pun, pun?"

Lucy blinked as Plue boldly started walking towards Natsu. The fangirls had long since disappeared to get ready for the party.

 _'What the hell are you doing Plue?'_ Lucy questioned.

 _'Pun, pun..'_ Plue telepathically replied.

Yeah, Lucy really needed to learn Plue's language. If not only to understand the cute but troublesome little creature, but also to avoid situations like this. With a defeated sigh Lucy walked over to Natsu as well, she could never say no to Plue's odd whims.

"What is he?" Natsu asked aloud just as she stepped into his view.

"He's scum." Lucy bluntly answered offering the boy his hand, "But don't worry about him. By the end of the night he'll be behind bars."

Natsu grabbed her hand but shot her a curious look, "What are you talking about weirdo?"

"I just stated some facts Natsu Dragneel." Lucy coolly said pulling Natsu up to his feet.

"How do you know my name?" Natsu suspiciously asked.

"I know a lot of things, a perk in my line of work you could say. My name's Lucy by the way."

"You say weird things Luigi."

"It's Lucy."

"Luigi, Lucy, potato, same thing."

"The last one was rather random." Lucy dryly said giving up on getting the dragon slayer to say her name properly.

"So do you really know a lot of things?" Natsu asked crossing his arms, a contemplative look on his face.

"Oh, trust me. I practically have a thick web weaved from information all over the continents." Lucy then gave him a sweet smile, "I suppose there's something you want to know about?"

Natsu shared a glance with Happy.

"Aye, we heard a rumor about Igneel being in town." Happy spoke up for the first time.

"…." Lucy gave the two a cross between a flat look and an amused look. How that was possible was anyone's guess. Of course she knew about Igneel too, she practically had everyone's files from Fairy Tail.

"So do you know about that?" Natsu hopefully asked.

Lucy raised her hand, one finger lifted up, "First of all Igneel is a dragon, he wouldn't fit in this town, would he?"

She then raised another finger, "Second of all, even if Igneel could fit in this town, wouldn't a dragon cause a lot of commotion?"

Then a third finger, "Third of all, officially speaking it's been seven years since he's been sighted. There's no proof he's even still in this continent."

Then a fourth finger, "Fourth of all, I think you've mistaken Igneel for the man you just saw earlier. Salamander."

Happy and Natsu's faces were shocked at the information, as if they themselves didn't realize everything already.

"And lastly, there's no proof that Igneel is even alive." Lucy bluntly said raising her thumb as well, "So you should just give up."

That angered Natsu, "Ignee's still alive, he's not dead!" He yelled.

"Oh? How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

"He just is damn it!" Natsu grabbed the front of her cloak and lifted her up easily, a glare on his features.

"You're naïve. Igneel's dead, and if he isn't then he just probably abandoned you. Two options to choose from, the first one's easier on the heart." Lucy calmly said as if she didn't just imply two very sad things.

"Igneel didn't abandon me!" Natsu snarled.

"You woke up one day and he was suddenly gone, right? No trace, no notes, no goodbyes. That's a textbook example of abandonment. You'd think that would go through your thick skull by now."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about Igneel!"

Lucy nodded in agreement, "Like I said, I'm just stating facts. Personally knowing someone doesn't really matter when it comes to information, it just clouds your judgement."

She calmly watched on as Natsu pulled a fist back in order to punch her, apparently she had pushed quite a few buttons. She smirked, she did always want to have a go against a dragon slayer.

"PUN!"

Natsu's fists stopped midway. His glare disappearing as his gaze landed on Plue who was trying to bite his legs.

He let Lucy go.

Lucy lazily dusted Jellal's coat, "I must admit I went too far."

"…"

"I'd like to make it up to you Dragneel. I've never been one that was good with emotional matters. I hope I have not offended you."

"Just call me Natsu."

"Very well, I would like to treat you, and your partner Happy, to a lunch. I happen to know this five star place just around the corner."


	3. A Fairy Tale Ending

_"We don't have to know what tomorrow holds! That's why we can live for everything we're worth today!"_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_

* * *

 _'Jellal's probably bored right now.'_ Lucy thought to herself as she idly picked at her strawberry parfait, she ignored the odd looks people shot at the duo across from her.

She didn't blame them considering the lack of class and manners the duo were displaying.

"My, you two eat like animals." She decided to give them a hint.

"But food's so good!" Happy exclaimed while Natsu nodded in agreement.

Ah, at least she tried.

She nodded in agreement to them. "I do agree, but do you two always eat like this?"

"Yeah," Natsu said as he chugged down some water. "Why?" he asked as he continued to shove some chicken dish in his mouth.

"It's as if you two have never eaten before." Lucy shrugged.

The two gave her a confused look.

Lucy scooped up some ice cream, her eyes growing cold, "Frankly, it pisses me off. You two have never starved before, have you? The way you two eat is an insult to those who know what it's like to go hungry." She bluntly told them.

They both stopped to look at her.

She forced down the memories of her past, back then the most disgusting food was a luxury to her, but now she can eat any fancy food she wants. Jellal made sure of that by taking her out to fancy restaurants.

She gave the two in front of her a smile, "Of course, I'm being kind of overbearing, no? Eat as much as you like. Just remember your table manners or I'll personally kick you two out. We don't want to cause any trouble for the kind chefs who cooked your meal, no?"

Natsu was the first to nod, "Yeah, you're right Luigi."

"You're pretty considerate." Happy noted in surprise.

"Ah, didn't I seem like the type?" Lucy asked.

Both shook their head and bluntly said no.

"Perhaps it's because you two fail to notice the small things."

"Why do you talk like that?" Natsu asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Yeah, like that."

Happy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, why?" He also asked.

"This is how most ladies act. Did you not know that?"

"The girls we know don't. They're scary." Natsu seriously said.

"Aye!" Happy quickly agreed, "Especially _Erza_."

Lucy expertly didn't react to that name. "Erza Scarlet?"

They both looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, right. You said you know everything." Happy realized.

Lucy nodded, "That I do."

"It's kind of creepy though." Natsu commented.

"Being informed simply keeps me a few steps ahead." Lucy smiled at them.

If they were any smarter they would have wondered why she needed to be some step ahead from Erza. But everyone knew that Happy and Natsu aren't the brightest.

"So is there any more people like me?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"I don't believe there can be anyone as, err, _unique_ as you Dragneel."

"I think he means magic ability wise." Happy chuckled, because unlike Natsu he did get what Lucy meant.

"Ah, why of course there is. As hard to find as your magic is, it isn't exactly one of a kind like some." Lucy informed. "Though I see no reason to give you the information you want."

"That's mean." Happy pouted.

"I never said I was nice." Lucy smiled.

"Even your smile's pretty creepy. It's so forced." Natsu made a disgusted face, though it was only playful.

"A smile is better than no smile, even if it's forced." Lucy quipped, "But if you two really want information on other dragon slayers, I suppose I could help out."

Their faces lit up.

"For a price of course."

"Should have seen that coming." Happy sweat dropped.

"See, I have to meet up with a friend of mine, but I also have some _business_ to attend to. I'm afraid I can't split into two at the moment, so I would like you two to take care of my business for me."

"And then you'll tell me anything I want to know about the others?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, I give you my word." Lucy smiled offering her hand.

"I'm not sure we can trust that…" Happy muttered.

"I assure you two, I am a woman of my words."

Natsu shook her hand.

* * *

Lucy was a well-respected member of society. She was also a highly competent Mage, all thanks to Jellal of course. But even without Jellal, she was a crafty person.

Which brought her to the meeting she had to attend. In reality it was more like a report than a meeting.

She eyed the café in front of her, a bland yet relaxed place, before she stepped inside. Just like any other café the inside of the shop smelled like sweets and coffee.

Ignoring this she allowed her brown eyes to sweep around the room, before her eyes landed on white hair.

She confidently walked over to the woman, and took a seat across from her.

"Lucy-san."

Lucy gave the woman a kind smile, "How have you been Gemini?"

And suddenly the woman disappeared and was replaced by the small twin spirits. "Being Angel is boring!" They complained.

Lucy chuckled, "Is Oracion Seis not fun?" she questioned in a teasing manner.

Gemini transformed into Lucy, a scowl on her features. "It's boring. They're trying too hard to use Nirvana."

"Hm, do you not approve?"

"Of course not! The line between good and bad isn't something mere mortals should mess with."

"I agree. However, all we can do right now is wait."

"What good will that do?" Gemini!Lucy sighed. In truth the spirit twins were very fond of Lucy due to Lucy's love for spirits, but they could never understand the way Lucy thinks.

Aside from that Lucy was essentially a mystery to both them and the other spirits. The only one who knew everything about Lucy was Cancer, and he was bound to secrecy.

"In due time the council will allow Fairy Tail, Blue Peagus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter to gather up their strongest to defeat them."

Gemini relaxed.

"Well, aside from that, anything relevant?"

Gemini-!Lucy nodded. "We found out the identity of the leader of another third of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart's master, Hades. Former founding member of Fairy Tail, Precht Gaebolg." Gemini smirked in satisfaction as seeing Lucy's surprised face.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Honestly, it's getting harder and harder to keep my promise when Fairy Tail always seems to have some connection to every major thing that happens or has yet to happen." She allowed herself to complain.

"May we ask why protecting Fairy Tail is so important?" Gemini asked.

"I made a promise when I was little. I promised someone I'd protect Fairy Tail." Lucy softly sighed, she wished she didn't make that stupid promise now.

"Wouldn't it be easier to protect from the inside?"

"Then I would be completely oblivious to the outside dangers Gem, Mini." Lucy pointed out finding some amusement in seeing Gemini!Lucy flush in embarrassment.

"Anyways, you two have done an amazing job. I owe you two."

"We're just doing our job." Gemini smiled at her. "We also found out that they're interested in recruiting you."

"Cobra, Midnight, and the others, huh? I guess it's awhile since I've seen them."

"Well, we'll be on our way now. We have a meeting." Gemini then turned into Angel.

* * *

Natsu glared at the fake Salamander.

If he wasn't so affected by his motion sickness he'd burn the smug bastard to crisp. As it stood he was at a severe disadvantage. And the fake Salamander wasn't the type of person to not exploit his weakness.

"To think the real Salamander would be so helpless against a fake like me," he gloated kicking Natsu's rib. "I wonder for how much you'd sell."

"B-b-bastard…"

"Or maybe I should keep you as a pet dragon along with your pet cat."

Happy tried to glare as well, but he was too scared.

 _'I..have to get up.'_ Natsu thought to himself, but he couldn't move.

He felt so helpless…just like he did seven years ago…

No, this wasn't like back then, he was stronger now.

Even so his body wouldn't move.

"Honestly boys, you only had one job."

Natsu's head snapped to see Lucy leaning casually against the door of the boat's private room. And despite what she said, she seemed pissed.

"Another guest?" The fake Salamander smiled as his goons surrounded Lucy.

"Please," Lucy scoffed, "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"Enlighten me."

"I am Lucy Stargazer, the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit." Lucy revealed showing everyone her badge.

.

.

.

"EH?!" Natsu and Happy yelled.

Lucy crossed her arms, a scowl on her features, "And you have pissed me off." Something that most people who knew her name wouldn't dare to do.

In a burst of light Taurus appeared.

"You know what to do."

"For my BOOBS!" And with a battle cry Taurus took on the goons.

"You think I'm going to let the council ruin everything I worked for?!" He yelled at her, summoning his own flames.

"No, but I will." Lucy confidently said, her body started glowing, and she leaped towards the fake Salamander with a speed seemingly comparable to a meteor.

Before anyone could blink she was in front of the fake Salamander and had punched him in the chin sending him flying towards the ceiling. She jumped up, reaching the ceiling before he did, and kicked him in his stomach sending him to the ground.

Using the ceiling as a launch pad she arrived at the ground before her opponent and littered his body with a furry of kicks and punches.

"Great job miss Lucy!" Taurus grinned enjoying the show, for he had already finished up with the goons.

"Thank you." Lucy said dusting her hands and allowing the bloody pulp of her opponent to lay on the ground. "Honestly, you would think that they would realize that I'm the Captain for a reason."

 _'And that they shouldn't tarnish Fairy Tail's name nor members in front of me.'_

* * *

"Why are you standing away from me?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Natsu took another step away from her.

"You're with the council." Natsu stated as if it was obvious.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy blinked, understanding their logic.

"But..." Natsu frowned at her, as if trying to decipher her. "You saved us. So I guess you're not _that_ bad."

Lucy smiled. "I hope you realize that I'm not obligated to keep my part of the deal, considering you didn't keep _your_ part of the deal." She said in a sing-song voice while walking away.

"I'll get that information out of you one day!" Natsu yelled after.

"I look forward to it."

"Bye Luce!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:**_ In a different timeline Lucy was also kidnapped and forced to become a slave in the tower of heaven. How exactly does that alter the adventure?

* * *

 _"It is love that can make us strong, but it is also love that can make us weak."_

 _ **Makarov**_

* * *

"I-I'm sorry!"

Lucy sighed and shook her head at Aries. "Try again."

"I'm.. _n-not_ sorry!"

Leaning back in her comfortable chair, Lucy managed a proud smile. "Perfect, now all we need to do is get some confidence into you and we'll be gold."

Aries managed a shy smile. "T-thank you for d-dedicating your time o-on someone l-like me, Lucy-san."

Lucy frowned. "Someone like you is _my_ spirit. My friend. Aries, you're worth the time and effort, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Her normally cold brown eyes softened as tears began filling the pink haired spirit's eyes. "You can leave now." She wasn't good at emotions.

 _'Hey Aquarius? Comfort Aries for me...okay?'_ She telepathically asked her short-tempered spirit.

 _'Hmph, you owe me.'_ Despite this, Aquarius' tone sounded gentle.

"I-I..thank you...for your kind words. I w-will never forget them." Aries managed a teary eyed smile.

"What are friends for?"

Before Aries left, Lucy saw a single tear escape Aries.

When Aries was gone, Lucy's fists clenched in anger. This was _why_ she absolutely despised Aries, Gemini and Scorpion's previous owner, Karen Lilica. The woman had made Scorpion work relentlessly, made Gemini lose their faith in Celestial Spirit Mages and made Aries a complete insecure wreck.

So far, Lucy had managed to give Scorpion a break and restored Gemini's faith in Celestial Spirit Mages.

But Aries?

Through Karen's continuous abuse Aries was left with deep physiological scars. The spirit couldn't talk without stuttering or averting eye contact, nor could she stop apologizing and sometimes Aries would even flinch when someone touches her.

It made Lucy's blood boil in anger whenever she thought about Karen.

If she had known how abusive Karen was, she would have arrested the mage.

What disgusted Lucy more was the fact that once upon a time Karen was one of her idols. Karen obviously turned out to be the let down of a century for the blonde. In fact, the blonde was just glad that Karen was dead.

"You look angry."

Lucy shivered as a breath of hot air met her neck. "J-Jellal...how long have you been here?" She stuttered out in surprise.

"Long enough."

Warms arms snaked around her waist.

"Jellal..." Lucy frowned, noticing the scent of alcohol covering Jellal. "You're d-" She was cut off as he licked her earlobe. Red covered her cheeks, she already knew how this was going to end.

With her waking up naked besides an empty spot.

Yet, she angled her neck anyways, giving him access to it.

He took it and bit on her collarbone.

"J-Jellal..." Lucy quietly moaned closing her eyes. "I love you.."

"Erza.."

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she tore herself away from Jellal. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was _hurt_. Drunk or not, it didn't excuse the fact that he had called her Erza.

She didn't even glance at Jellal as she stormed off, allowing the tears to fall.

She may love him.

But he loved another.

And she knew that. But why, despite him not loving her, why? Why can't her feelings go away?

* * *

Endure; to suffer patiently.

That is the epitome of Lucy's existence.

From the day she was born, to seventeen years later, Lucy had been suffering patiently.

Being enslaved.

Losing her best friend.

Being used as a replacement.

Her mother's death.

Her father's neglect.

Her suffering weighs her down with imaginary chains. But she endures them anyway. Sometimes though, Lucy just wanted to die. Just so her suffering could stop. Her only reason for living doesn't even notice her after all.

With a sigh, Lucy shook the depressing thoughts out of her head and swirled around in her chair. She had just finished up her paper works and was contemplating on whether or not to return to her and Jellal's place or just go do something else.

"Lucy-san?" Her assistant, Lahar, called entering her office.

"Yes?" Lucy asked sparing him a glance.

"We've received a letter addressed to you." He informed handing her an envelope.

Lucy took it, half expecting it to be an apology from Jellal for some reason. Which was stupid considering Jellal never apologized, it was always her apologizing even if he was the one who fucked up. "Thanks." She mumbled while looking down at the envelope.

Her name was crudely written on it. _Luce._

She had an idea as to who it was.

Opening the letter inside, she found that her suspicions were correct. The crude handwriting could only belong to Natsu Dragneel after all.

 _Hey Luce!_

 _Yesterday I went on a job with Happy. We went to this rich bastard's place and guess what we found?_

 _A gold key._

 _You want it?_

 _Come get it at Fairy Tail._

 _You still have to tell me more about the others like me._

 _See ya soon,_

 _Natsu Dragneel._

Lucy perked up, her mood lifting.

"Lahar?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be gone for a bit, you're in charge."


End file.
